iLost my mind mi especulación
by seddiness15
Summary: Mi especulación. Sam y Freddie hablan sus verdaderos sentimienos después del beso del Lock-in. Cuando están en una cita, la Sra. Benson trata de detenerlos.¿Lo logrará? No soy buena escribiendo Summaries, así q LEAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ! es mi primer fanfic, así que téngame paciencia. Sí? Un día estaba muy aburrida hasta q se me ocurrió cómo podría ser iLMM (iLost my mind) Algunas escenas de la promo de iLMM están aquí. Me basé en eso. Hasta se me ocurrió poner una partecita muy pequeña de victorious. Siento q se me olvida algo… Ah! Sí. Si no actualizo muy seguido es xq me están teniendo hasta el cuello con las tareas y exámenes. Acepto todo tipo de reviews. No me enojaré (: Díganme si debo de continuar con mi especulación.**

**Disclaimer: Esta serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo a Dan Schneider, bla, bla , bla**

**El beso**

En la escena del lock-in en el patio de atrás de un aula.

F: ... o sabrás q podrá ocurrir si tu no...- Sam inesperadamente lo besó. Ella quería volver a sentir esa sensación de "chispas" desde su primera vez. (N/A: no sean mal pensados es de su primer beso) Esa sensación de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Durante esos 11.3 segundos para ser exactos, eran ajenos al exterior, solo ellos, ajenos a que Carly los estaba observando con cara de o.O (shock)

11.3 segundos después...

F: Yo...- dijo el castaños después de recibir el shock de su vida.

S: Lo siento ...- dijo la rubia al no poder creer lo que había hecho.

F: Está bien - fue lo único que freddie logró decir. Sam Puckett, la chica que lo acosoba física como mentalmene lo había besado. Sí, era un beso o al menos que estuviera soñando.

S:Es mejor que me vaya.- Dijo sam avergonzada mirando a ese ñoño (N/A: no tan ñoño más bien sexy xD) por el cual estaba enamorada y echo a correr velozmente.

F: Sam, espera.- dijo mientras corría detrás de ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Ella se había ido.

En ese momento, Carly, que estaba detrás de la ventana, empieza a ponerse en shock y decidió ir en busca de Sam para hablar con ella. De repente su Peraphone empezó a sonar con el tonito de Party Rock de LMFAO. La morena sacó su celular y vio que era una propocisión de chat en PeraPhone (N/A: El PeraPhone o parodia del iPhone, lo tiene todo xD)

(Mensaje)

Sp: Hola Carly, car -car -lyy :D

C: Hola, Spence :S

Sp: hola, hola, hola ...

C: Ahora no, Spencer, byee

Sp: Alguien normal no me bota de esa manera.

C: Si, mira quién habla. Necesito buscar a Sam, la has visto por ahi?

Sp: No, ... oh, espera se a caba de conectar en su peraphone :D le enviaré una invitación.

C: No, spencer, noooo

Sam Princess Puckett ha sido añadida a la conversación

C: y la añadiste a la conversación...

S: hola spencer, q hay?

C: Me puedes decir... q rayos hacían tú y Freddie en el patio de atrás!

Sp: q pasó? Sam mató a Freddie?

C: ¬¬

S: ahhh (Sam se dio cuenta que Carly los había visto, si los había visto. Ahora cómo podría hacer iCarly con Carly y FREDDIE ahí. A menos q ... no la haya visto. Seguro que Carly quería saber en dónde estaban o q esaban haciendo. Sí seguro que es eso, Pensó)

S: Ahh yooo estaba gritándole q NO me gusta Brad.

Sp: q pasa? Se pelearon. Si quieren podemos ir a ver una pela luego (N/A: pela o película)

C: Sam... enserio q michi #¢$%& estaban haciendo!

S: Botswana :D (N/A: Botswana es un país de África Subsahariana. Lo aprendí, pero reprobé el examen de Geografía)

C: ¬¬

Sp: Oh miren, freddo se ha conectado. Le enviaré una invitación :)

C: No. no, spencerr

S: No, si pregunta algo de mí, diganle que me he mudado a Guadalajara.

Sam Priness Puckett ha dejado la conversación

Freddie ha sido añadido en la conversación

C: y lo añadió a la connversación

Sp: Hola fredoo. Quieres ir a ver una pela esta noche?

F: No ahora, alguien a visto a Sam?, necesito hablar con ella!

Sp: q está pasando aquí? Tengo una seria teoría de que Sam mató a Freddie...

C: Spencer, Freddie está aquí!

Sp: oh. Miren gibby se acaba de conectar. le enviaré una solicitud :)

F: No, spencer noo. Estamos en medio de algo.

C: Espencer no v...

Gibby_happybirthday ha sido añadido a la conversación

Sp: Hola, Gibby Gibson :)

G: hola, que hay?

C: Sé lo que paso ...

Sp: Q?

F: Ahhhh... este mejor me voy...

G: Puedo interrumpir?

C: NO! shh spencer di no y te daré fladoodles para tu nueva escultura.

Sp: NO!

F: SI!

G: Guppy pasó por el patió detrás de esa aula y me dijo q vio q paso algo entre tú y Sam... Entonces, comprarán un pony? Podría jugar con el pony?

Sp: Ahh eso era, comprarán un pony! Se puede quedar en el apartamento?

C: Spencer ¬¬!

F: Gibby, no tengo idea d lo q michi me estás diciendo. Acaso Guppy es invisible?, porque no vi a nadie en ese lugar.

Freddie ha dejado la conversación

Sp: q está pasando aquí?

C: Ok, ya se fueron...

G: Amo el jabón líquido

C: Gibby ¬¬ continuando entonces se los dire

Sp: Weeee

C: Spencerr. Deja de saltarr !

G: Entonces, puedo jugar con el caballo?

C: Noo! ¬¬ Ellos ... ya sabes ... se besaron!

Sp: No! encerio

G: Weee

Sp: Cuéntame los detalles :)

C: No hay detalles, solo los vi besándose en el patio como a las 12 de la noche..

Sp: Un momento... no son las 9pm?

C: Spencer... ES LA 1AM!

Sp: Ohh..

G: De q estábamos hablando?

C: Del beso!

G: ah verdad... Entonces si comprarán un caballo juntos?

Sp: Quiero tener el caballo en mi ampartamento! :D

C: Chicosss ! Esto es serio... y xq les estoy hablando x SMS, si están al costado mío?

Sp: Se besarooon otra vez? Great!

G: Otra vez? me perdí de algo?

C: ajaa, debería asustarme? D: bueno tengo q ir a buscar a Sam.

Carly-la de iCarly ha dejado la conversación

G: Mejor me voy, Mi mamá dice q tengo q cuidar a Guppy.

Sp: Byee :D

Gibby_happybirthday ha dejado la conversación.

Al día siguiente, era sábado en la tarde, un día lluvioso y oscuro. Supuestamente Sam debería ir a casa de la castaña para hacer con el tonto iCarly. Estubo pensando todo el día ir o no ir y luego se distrajo convenciéndose a sí misma de que Freddie, es tono, ñoño, ojos cafés hermosos, fuerte, lindoo... Espera! ella dijo lindo?

Fue lentamente a casa de Carly, dudando si iría o no ya que quería ver a Freddie otra vez. Llegó a la dichosa puerta y justo Carly la abrió. Se notaba muy molesta...

S: Hola carlss... - dijo tartamudeando - que hermoso día!. - dijo fingiendo alegría. En eso un rayo suena.

C: ¬¬... SAM! te lo diré una vez más. QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ EN EL PATIO ANOCHE?

S: Ya te lo dije, carls. Estaba gritandole a Freddie q no se meta conmigo y q NO me gusta Brad.

C: Tú vienes conmigo - dijo carly evidentemente molesta y jalándo del brazo a Sam.

En su apartamento estaba Freddie que obviamente quería hablar con ella. Cuando la ojiazul vio se sorprendió. No quería admitirle que se había enamorado de él. Para ella era muy difícil mostrar sus sentimientos.

S: Ay nooo el tonto está aquii - dijo tratando de discimular.

F: No - dijo con superioridad - Tú vas a hablar

S: Ya les dije chicos NO me gusta Brad..

C: Porqué besaste a Freddie anoche?

S: No, no lo hice.

F: Entonces, xq tenías tu cara encima de la mía?

S: Ahhh yo - dijo, hasta que empezó a correr por la cocina para sacar una pierna de jamón y esconderse en no se sabe dónde.

C: Sam, háblame !

S: No!

C: Tenemos q hacer iCarly y Gibby no llega! - dijo. No había terminado de decir Gibby cuando él llega.

G: Aquí estoy!

F: Ahora noooo.

G: Pero tenemos q hacer iCarly

F: Si si - dijo hay nuevo jabón líquido en la habitación de Carly - Vé por eso.

G: YAY! - Dijo, mientras subía al cuarto. Ama el jabón líquido

F: 30 segundos para el show! - dijo desesperado, mientras miraba a Sam. Él no se lo había dicho, pero le gustaban sus ojos azules y hermosos, sus rizos dorados como el sol y su perfume. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de eso. Por eso él quería hablar con ella. Si hubiera sido como en los viejos tiempos cuando él estaba enamorado de Carly, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. No hubieran hablado más del tema y dejarían todo como estaba. Así de simple.

Sam abrió el ascensor y llamó a Gibby x celular para q llegara al estudio

Durante el show...

C: Bueno hace tiempo q no iniciabamos con un segmento favorito

S: Al cual lo llamamoss

CyS: MOLESTANDO A LEWBERT! - dijeron ambas al unínsono

S: Bueno Freddie - dijo dulcemente - o quiero decir Freduccini - dijo la rubia para molestarlo y depaso disimular ya que otra vez casi se pierde en sus hermos ojos color café.

C: Freddie ven para acá

F: Cambiando a cámara 2 - bijo mientras apretaba un botón al costado de su pantalón.

De casualidad, Carly empujó a Freddie delante de Sam y quedar demasiado cerca como cuando estuvieron a punto de darse un beso durante el encierro, aunque esta vez un poquito más cerca. De repente Sam se perdió en su hermoso rostro y en su mayor debilidad, sus hermosos ojos cafés, al igual que Freddie se perdió en la ojiazul y en rizos. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que fue inevitable acercarse, abrasarse y besarse. Al principio era un beso simple, pero se fue intensificando hasta q ...

C: CHICOS, ya sepárense- dijo evidentemente molesta mientras soplaba con una de esas bocinas de aire que iban a utilizar para molestando a Lewbert. Ellos dos se separaron. - Estamos a la mitad del show.

_._:-

Mientras tanto ...

En la casa de algún vagabundo estaban todos los fans seddie de la Webicom. Ellos se reúnian en ese lugar esperando que en algún programa ocurriera algo Seddie. En eso cuando Sam y Freddie se besaron...

FS!: SEDDIE! - dijo un hombre con camiseta amarilla que tenía una paletita seddie gritó eufórico.

FS2: Weee! Al finn - dijo una pelirroja con un cartel gigante de seddie.

_..._::_:_

Mientras tanto también durante la escena del beso... (escena de Victorious)

En la casa de Tori...

T: Bueno q crees q debería hacer Olivia para matar a Mónica - dijo mientra veía a Cat totalmente distraída mirando iCarly.

Cat: YAY! Sam y Freddie se besaron Owww - dijo totalmente emocionada.

A: Q pasa rojita?

Cat: q es lo q pretendes decirme!

T: Cat... tenemos q hacer un libreo de 10 páginas o sino Skowitz...

C: Aww ahora Sam molesta a Freddie con un conejito :3

A: Te callas si te doy un dulce? - dijo andré mientras le daba un caramelo de limón a la pelirroja.

C: YAY! adoro los dulces.

T: ¬¬

**Continuará…**

**Sé que las últimas escenas son muy extrañas. Se me ocurrieron de un rato para otro…**

**Bueno si puedo, mañana pongo el otro capitulo. Díganme si vale la pena continuar :P**

**Bye! Se cuidan :D**


	2. Aguas turbulentas I

**Holaaa a todos, ya volví. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Me he demorado demasiado, porque como ya les dije, estoy al cuello con las tareas. Estoy en exámenes bimestrales. Pero la buena noticia es que en dos semanas me voy de vacaciones hasta la primera semana de agosto, así que actualizaré más seguido :D**

**Antes de que me olvide voy a resolverles algunas dudas:**

**Caaro13: Me olvidé aclara de que ellos estaban todavía en la escuela mandándose mensajes. Y la parte de Gibby los chicos ya se estaban yendo a su casa xD**

**Gracias por todos lo reviews (: Los amo xD**

**Aguas Turbulentas I**

C: CHICOS, ya sepárense- dijo evidentemente molesta mientras soplaba con una de esas bocinas de aire que iban a utilizar para molestando a Lewbert. Ellos dos se separaron. - Estamos a la mitad del show. – dijo alterada. -Ahhh mientras arreglamos nuestros problemas técnicos miren esta foto de un … hombre con un … camarón en su nariz.- dijo improvisadamente, mientras Freddie ponía la foto y detenía el show a la mitad.- No, esto es el colmo, no puedo creerlo – dijo estresándose cada vez más. (N/A: ya saben como es Carly)

En eso justo cuando Sam iba a decir una palabra llega Gibby vestido de marinero (N/A: no pregunten por qué) y con una piña pensando en no se sabe que cosas.

G: Cuando empieza el show? – dijo muy confundido. Ya saben que Gibby es Gibby.

S: Llegas tarde, sirenito – Dijo Sam refiriéndose al capítulo donde sale Missy, cuando Sam creía que Gibby era un sirenito.

Todos decidieron ir a la sala para comer algo, mientras Sam trataba de no tocar el tema del beso para ver si Carly se había olvidado.

Era urgente, Freddie necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas con ese demonio, agresiva, … todos los malos calificativos que se pudieran imaginar… pero linda, divertida, la que algunas veces sabía lo que él pensaba, terminaban las frases juntos, etc. … Pero cuando él iba a acorralarla (N/A: no se ocurrió otra palabra xD) y finalmente le diría lo que él siente.

No había terminado de articular una sola palabra de su boca, cuando la mamá de Freddie abrió de golpe la puerta.

MB: FREDWARD BENSON! – dijo gritándole con una pomada en la mano derecha.

F: Mamá! Q haces aquí! Estoy en medio de Algo. – Dijo el castaño muy asustado. Por suerte su mamá no había visto el show, así q no había visto el beso de Sam y Él. Si lo hubiera hecho su mama ya lo hubiera degollado (N/A: y a Sam también, aunque ella se podía defender xD) ni bien lo hubiera visto.

S: Freddie te odia ._. – dijo la ojiazul tratando de decir algo.

C: Sam ¬¬

F: Yo no la odio, además tenemos que… -dijo a la defensiva hasta que su mamá lo interrumpió.

MB: Se supone que ni bien terminara el programita de ESTA… – dijo mientras miraba a Carly con enojo. – …Irías a la casa a que te aplique bloqueador de nubes y luego irías a las clases de nado sincronizado.

F: Pero… Mamá – dijo

MB: No, tu vienes conmigo – dijo mientras jalaba al castaño directo hasta su casa.

Gracias a Dios que se fue, ahora solo me iré para que Carly no se acuerde de que teníamos que hablar…-dijo la rubia para sí mientras jugaba con el sombrero de Spencer que estaba en el centro de mesa de la sala.

G: Chicas, ya me tengo que ir mi abuelo me espera abajo y si no voy rápido seguro que atacará el puesto más cercano de tacos.

Carly esperó a que Gibby se fuera y bueno, Spencer estaba en el basurero sacando cosas para su nueva escultura.

S: Bueno, mejor me voy, mi mamá quiere que Espumita consiga empleo.- dijo tratando de disimular.

C: No! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

S: No, no tenemos

C: Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Sólo pienso que los mejores amigas deben ser sinceras y contar lo que les está pasando (N/A: les suena familiar?) – dijo dando un sermón o algo parecido y hablando sobre sus cosas de amistad.

S: Es que…

C: Sam ¬¬

S: Agghh – dijo gruñendo como en la escena de iOMG en la parte del beso. –Si tanto insistes. – dijo algo molesta ya que había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

C: Habla, te escucho. – dijo interesada.

S: Si estoy enamorada de él. - dijo inexpresiva. – Contenta? Ahora iré a comer un grasito bajo en grasa. – dijo levantándose para salir.

C: Qué más? – dijo agarrándola del brazo.

S: OK. OK. No sé cómo decirle que lo amo.

C: Sam, él ya sabe que lo amas. Lo besaste. No recuerdas? – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

S: Ahh cierto xD. Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo. Sé que él está enamorado de ti y bueno, cada día me pongo a pensar en eso … AH ME EMPIEZO A VOLVER LOCA… Ah… dónde está la barra de Sushi? … Carlangas, tengo hambre. – dijo en un ataque de locura y ansiedad.

C: Ya, ya tranquila. Mañana vendrás temprano aquí y ya verás. – dijo empezando a tener una gran idea o ideota e iba a la cocina por un pollo frito para Sam.

S: Ah, gracias, Carls – dijo aliviada. – Mamá necesita comer.

En eso llega Spencer entusiasmado como casi siempre estaba. Llevaba en la mano un biberón gigante o al menos eso les pareció a Carly y Sam.

Sp: Hola, niña… Oh Dios, Sam está aquí eso es taaan nuevo. – dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

C: Aja D: Debería asustarme?

S: Para qué es el biberón? – dijo riéndose un poco.

Sp: Haré una súper genial escultura. Una maravillosamente extrema.

C: Oh no. – susurró para Sam en tono de decepción.

S: Tranquila, Carls, no creo que sea tan malo. - dijo susurrando.

C: y qué harás? – dijo hacia Spencer

Sp: UN BEBÉ GIGANTE! – dijo muy entusiasmado dando saltitos como loco.

C: Y si pudo… - dijo para sí, sabiendo que Spencer hacía una nueva locura. – Spencer…

Sp: Que?

C: Deja de saltar! – dijo gritando.

Sp: Oh.

S: Y para qué es? –dijo mientras se le escapaba una risita, pero la risita se acabó tan rápido como empezó.

Sp: Es para… representar la grandiosidad … de los bebés. – dijo improvisando. –Mejor me voy al baño. – dijo el mayor de los Shays corriendo al baño.

**Continuará… **

**Sé que este capítulo es algo corto y no hay mucho seddie hasta ahora, pero en el verdadero seddie aún no a llegado. Además aparte de todos los exámenes que me han y me van a tomar, también sufrí de bloqueos.**

**Espero más reviews. Bye!**


	3. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

**Hola a todos ! disculpen la gran demora otra vez. Ya salí de vacaciones. Bueno es que mi abuelita acaba de llegar (la quiero mucho). No creo que lo que pase en este fic pase en iLMM (En realidad Sam se va sola al hospital y; Carly y Freddie la encuentran en la red). Ya salió la segunda promo de iLMM y solo voy a poner algunas escenas, porque cuando lo ví ya tenía los capítulos anteriores escritos y este casi escrito. Bueno disfrútenlo. Ojalá que les guste. Creo que este capítulo no es tan bueno como los anteriores pero les dejo algo :D**

**Espero Reviews (:**

Al día siguiente era temprano en la mañana. Spencer, Carly Gibby y Sam (N/A: Tengan paciencia, en un rato sale Freddie) habían ido al centro mental "Aguas Turbulentas". Sam esa misma mañana había aceptado la propuesta de Carly. Se iba a internar para poder reflexionar y tomar la decisión adecuada. Quería estar en estos momentos con Freddie.

En la habitación de hospital, Sam había llevado lo necesario o al menos eso creyó: Una gran bolsa de grasitos, pollo frito, todo tipo de comida que pudieras imaginar y una foto donde salían ella y Freddie. Esa foto le traían muchos recuerdos , pero sobre todo los más hermosos y graciosos con él.

Mientras tanto Carly Gibby y Spencer estaban saliendo del lugar cuando de repente se les aparece una persona muy extraña. Se parecía a Jim Patterson de "The Big Bang Theory".

Cb: Hola! – dijo muy feliz.

C: Hola? – dijo muy extrañada pensando que podría ser otro loco.

En conclusión, Caleb, como el chico se llamaba empezó a hablar de cosas sin sentido como que él era del año 2077 y había viajado en el tiempo. Carly sabía perfectamente que él estaba loco. Spencer estaba maravillado con sus grandiosas predicciones, ya saben que Spencer es Spencer. Y Gibby … bueno él no dejaba de preguntar si Sam y Freddie comprarían un pony juntos.

Mientras continuaban con su extraña conversación…

Cb: … ¿Y sabían que mañana Spencer entrará en el equipo de las Cobras de Seattle? :D

Sp: Siiii – dijo mientras hacía un baile demasiado … ¿Cómo decirlo? … extraño.

C: Oh no, esto no puede ser peor. –dijo Carly para sí mientras observaba con cara de o.O lo que decían.

G: Puedo tener el pony en mi apartamento?

C: Gibby ¬¬ - dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina capaz de derretir los polos más rápido que el calentamiento global. (N/A: No, mentira xD)

Un torbellino de pensamientos anunciaban la cabeza de Freddie. Él estab en su cuarto jugando con algún equipo tecnológico, pero él castaño estaba pensando en Sam, como últimamente lo había hecho, la chica que lo tiraba del 5to piso casi siempre, la que a veces lo comprendía, era genial, divertida, sexy… ¿Qué? OMG. Él no podía estar enamorado de ella, o al menos eso le pareció.

La señora Benson creyó oír un estrepitoso ruido en la habitación de Freddie como si hubieran disparado. (N/A: Ya saben que la señora benson se le safa un tornillo casi siempre)

MB: Freddie, estás bien? – dijo mientras habría la puerta de golpe.

F: Sí, por qué? – dijo algo enojado, ya que su madre lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

MB: Escuché un fuerte ruido, así que … - dijo mientras Freddie lo interrumpía.

F: Nada de eso pasó! – dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio al puro estilo de Freddie Benson. xD

MB: Bueno, necesito que vallas al centro mental Aguas turbulentas y visites a tu prima Amanda.

Amanda era la prima de Freddie que mencionaron en Te salvé la vida. Según él, Sam y Carly, ella era asquerosa.

F: pero, porqué no vas tú? –dijo fastidiado por la indicación de su madre.

MB: Es que atu tía le dio una …

F: No quiero saber…

MB: Bueno lo harás? – dijo esperanzada.

F: Ughh. De acuerdo. – dijo rodando los ojos.

El centro mental "Aguas turbulentas" estaba repleto de enfermos mentales, sus familiares y amigos.

Freddie fue a buscar a su prima hasta que algo raro le pareció ver. Eran Carly, Gibby y Spencer.

¿Qué hacían allí? –pensó.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería ya no vio al dichos Caleb solo a sus amigos.

F: Por qué están aquí? Sam está bien? – dijo muy preocupado pensando inmediatamente en Sam.

C: Eh … respecto a eso … - dijo improvisadamente.

G: Sam está … -dijo el gordito de decir donde estaba la ojiazul.

C: Shh Gibby ¬¬ - dijo susurrando a él. – Espera aquí. – le dijo a Freddie mientras iba corriendo a la habitación de Sam.

La habitación de Sam estaba repleta de pinturas improvisadas hechas por ella, una de las pocas actividades ilegales que ella disfrutaba hacer. Un gran torbellino de pensamientos invadían a la ojiazul hasta que escuchó como si alguien abriera la puerta y no pudo evitar voltearse.

S: Ah, hola Carls – dijo apenas vio a la morena cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

C: Cómo estás?

S: Bien, creo. Tienes jamón?

C: Jamón? ._. – dijo algo extrañada

S: Es que …

C: … Eh … ¡Qué hermosas pinturas! –dijo tratando de improvisar lo más rápido posible mirando las hermosas pinturas que la rubia había hecho y además no había traído jamón.

S: Ahh, gracias. Ya sabes lo que siento por Freddie y …

C: Ajá! Lo sabía – dijo olvidando completamente lo que Sam le había dicho y empezó a gritar. – SAM AMA A FREDDIE, SAM AMA A FREDDIE!.- mientras Sam corría detrás de ella como si fuera un asalto al más puro estilo de las películas, tapándole la boca para que no pudiera decir una sola palabra.

S: No te acuerdas que ya te lo dije? – dijo fastidiada

C: Ah, cierto (: Es que estaba pensando en el chico que conocí ayer. – dijo como una colegiala enamorada. – Es mejor que me vaya o si no Spencer hará otra de sus locuras. – Sigue rubia – dijo feliz.

S: Sigue castaña.

En eso entra Freddie mientras Carly le hacía una señal muy extraña para que él entrara.

Era la persona que Sam menos quería ver, porque aunque ya haya aclarado un poquito sus sentimientos aún no sabía que decirle ni mucho menos que contestarle.

F: Hola, puedo pasar? – dijo temiendo la respuesta de la rubia y a la vez tocando la puerta.

S: Te odio – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir aunque no era verdad, ella lo amaba con locura.

F: Entonces, porqué me besaste? –dijo

S: Me gustas. –dijo tímidamente algo raro en ella.

F: Entonces, tú me odias y también te gusto? …

S: Ahora, ves porqué necesito estar aquí …

F: Entonces, dime la verdad… ¿Podemos hablar del beso? – dijo amablemente.

Sam lo miró indecisa sin saber otra vez que decir, porque su corazón le ganó otra vez a su mente confesándole que él le gustaba aunque no solo le gustaba, lo amaba con locura.

F: Mira, como ya te dije hace como tres días es difícil decir tus sentimientos al exterior, por ejemplo los míos. Si tú me confiesas tus sentimientos yo te diré los míos.

S: Ya se que a ti te gusta Carly … así que… - dijo algo molesta.

F: En este momento nunca dije que Carly me gusta.

S: Es q se supone que tú…

F: En este último año ya no me gusta Carly. ¿Estás celosa que a mí me gustaba Carly? – dijo incrédulamente.

S: Aggg. Está bien –dijo molesta. – Mira recuerdas cuando Carly me obligó a invitar a Gibby al baile?

F: Sip…

S: Bueno, cuando Gibby me dijo que estaba en una cita, volví a licuados locos a decírselos, pero los encontré muy pegados bailando, entonces yo … me fui, porque … Ay! No sé como decirlo… Tris … te?

F: Estabas celosa?

S: Qué asco!

F: ¬¬

S: Está bien si estaba, ya sabes, eso. – dijo nuevamente tímida. Corazón: 3 Mente: 0. – También me sentí así cuando tú estabas con Carly. –dijo tímidamente mientras Freddie se quedaba con cara de o.O . Corazón: 4 Mente: 0

F: Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

S: Sí ! – dijo alegre.

Fue el momento que más me gustó ! –dijeron ambos al unísono.

F: Te amo, Sam Puckett – dijo con las palabras más dulces que le hayan salido de su corazón-

S: Encerio? –dijo esperanzada. – O es solo para callarme?

F: No, es enserio (:

S: Aww te amo más que el pollo frito. – dijo muy feliz. – Bueno, igual que el pollo frito. – dijo retractándose y tomando severidad.

Ambos se abrazaron, ellos disfrutaron el abrazo cada segundo que duró. Uno de los mejores momentos que habían pasado juntos.

F: Bueno deberíamos salir un día ... – dijo hasta que Sam lo interrumpió

S: Para saber si funciona esto. –dijo terminando justo lo que Freddie le iba a decir.

**Continuará …**

**Bueno, Les gusto? Espero que sí. Bueno ya que estoy de vaciones voy a actualizar más seguido.**

**Espero los reviews :D**

**Bye! Se cuidan (:**


	4. Planes fallidos

**Planes Fallidos **

**Holaaa a todos (: siento por la demora pero es que tuve un gran bloqueo pero estuve pensando estos días y se me ocurrieron muchas ideas locas xD**

**Sólo ya faltan dos capítulos para que se acabe. **

**Ahora sólo nos queda esperar para este gran capítulo ya no puedo esperar xD pero bueno aquí se los dejo.**

F: Te amo, Sam Puckett – dijo con las palabras más dulces que le hayan salido de su corazón-

S: Encerio? –dijo esperanzada. – O es solo para callarme?

F: No, es enserio (:

S: Aww te amo más que el pollo frito. – dijo muy feliz. – Bueno, igual que el pollo frito. – dijo retractándose y tomando severidad.

Ambos se abrazaron, ellos disfrutaron el abrazo cada segundo que duró. Uno de los mejores momentos que habían pasado juntos.

F: Bueno deberíamos salir un día ... – dijo hasta que Sam lo interrumpió

S: Para saber si funciona esto. –dijo terminando justo lo que Freddie le iba a decir. – Hay q salir mañana en la noche en algún sitio …

F: Va a ser imposible mi mamá…

S: Ayy si tu loca madre – dijo con ese gesto característico de ella.

F: La otra semana mi mamá va a salir de vacaciones y se supone que me quedaré en casa de Carly - dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia.

S: agg solo queda esperar ... - dijo con cierto fastidio, porque ella ya quería salir con él. - solo nos queda salir de este maldito hospital .

En conclusión, Sam pidió a las enfermeras salir del hospital, pero estas no le permitieron, en cambio le dijeron un montón de cosas y palabras que ella no entendía. Solo les quedó a Carly, Freddie, Gibby y Spencer armar un plan.

En la cafetería del hospital ...

F: Muy bien, chicos. - dijo tomando el mando. - tenemos que ver la forma de cómo sacar a Sam de este lugar. - dijo.

C: Ya sé, Gibby anda vé y distrae a la enfermera mientras nosotros traemos a Sam.

Gibby empezó a hacer ese gesto característico suyo como cuando empezaba a tener una idea y sacó su FUA! Interior.

G: GIBBY ! - gritó mientras corría hacia una enfermera para distraería y sacar a Sam mientras todos lo miraban con cara de o.o y la enfermera empezaba a levantarlo.

E: Estás bien? - le dijo a Gibby.

C: No nos referíamos a eso. - dijo mirando seriamente a el gordito.

Sp: entonces a qué? - dijo con su voz graciosa y a la vez sin entender nada.

Todos menos Spencer empezaron a surgirle la misma idea y empezaron a mirar con tono de aprobación a él. (N/A: algo así como el capítulo Devuélveme mi website cuando Carly dijo: "Pero Nevel no conoce a mi tía abuela Natallie ...")

Unas pocas horas después, Spencer entra nuevamente con los chicos, pero esta vez el mayor de los Shays estaba vestido exactamente igual que Pam Puckett, la mamá de Sam.

Sp: no era más sencillo llamar a la mamá de Sam?

C: Shhh, Está en terapia y no puede salir. Ahora actúa como ella y no lo arruines. - dijo como una madre que le regaña a su hijo.

C: Esperen mientras yo traigo a Sam - dijo en voz baja. Mientras iba directo a la habitación de la rubia.

En eso los chicos hacen que Spencer entre por la puerta vestido de Pam mientras Carly traía a Sam y a una enfermera.

F: Aquí está Pam Puckett - dijo señalándolo y diciéndole a la enfermera hasta que Carly llegó con Sam.

Sp: Hola, Sam. - dijo imitando graciosamente el tono de Pam pero le salió muy bien, ya que la enfermera le creyó o al menos eso le pareció.

S: Hola mamá. - dijo pensado por qué diablos Spencer estaba vestido de su madre.

Por qué Spencer parece un zombi? Las pompas de mi tía Maggie se ven más reales que eso. - pensó la rubia concierto sarcasmo.

En conclusión las enfermeras se creyeron todo el plan y dejaron salir a Sam. (N/A: Spencer lucía muy real xD)

Desde que Freddie llega a su casa, él comienza a comportarse algo extraño como cuando Carly estaba ilusionada con Steven. Su madre muy extraña, creyó que su hijo estaba loco.

F: Hola mamá :). Quieres que hoy te haga un desayuno especial al … - dijo mientras daba una vuelta y muy feliz. - Al estilo Freddie?

MB: hijo. Estás bien? - dijo su madre con una mirada sospechosa.

F: Pffff. Qué te haría creer q estoy mal? - dijo improvisando y como quien no quiere la cosa.

MB: Te pusiste tus calzoncillos antibacteriales que te puse anoche?

F: MAMÁ! - dijo gritando. De lo feliz que estaba se empezó a enojar y a fastidiar.

Ante este y otros hechos, su madre decidió, La misma mañana de la cita de Sam y Freddie no dejarlo salir, ni a casa de Carly o "la muñequita" como solía burlarse de ella, hasta descubrir lo que pasaba con él.

Freddie estaba deprimido desde que su loca madre no lo dejó salir, apenas unos 5 minutos para ser exactos, así que estando en su gran cuarto y abrió su laptop y decidió hablar o mejor si dicho qué rayos hiban a hacer.

Freddie acaba de iniciar sesión

Sam dice: Hola freddo ;)

Freddie dice: Hola Sammy :) tenemos un problema con lo de la cita :S

Sam dice: q pasa?

Freddie dice: Mi loca madre cree q estoy loco y por eso no me va a dejar salir esta semana.!

Sam dice: de tal madre tal astilla xD

Freddie dice: Sam!

Sam dice: hay relájate, es solo una broma. Me gusta hacerte bromas inofensivas :p

Freddie dice: xD bueno, siguiendo con el tema, tampoco me dejará ir a casa de Carly

Sam dice: q vamos a hacer? Ya se, hay q hablar con Carly, tal vez

Freddie dice: mira, Carly está en línea.

Carly la de iCarly ha sido agregada a la conversación

Carly dice: hola chicos ;)

Sam dice: tenemos un problema :S

Carly dice: ayy Sam ya te dije que no hay un nuevo helado sabor tocino…

Freddie dice: Mi mama no me va a dejar salir esta noche con Sam.

Carly dice: pero no te ibas a quedar en mi casa?

Sam dice: oigan, oigan, en primer lugar debería haber un helado sabor tocino y …

Freddie dice: chicas, concentrense .

Sam dice: si pero al parecer su madre lo encerró.

Gibby se ha añadido a la conversación

Gibby dice: hola hola!

Carly dice: Gibby, no es que te queramos aquí, pero qué haces aquí?

Gibby dice: quiero saber si hay alimentos azules?

Carly dice: Nooo estamos en medio de algo. Bueno entonces q hacemos para q la señora benson no se interponga en su cita?

Sam dice: bueno …

Gibby dice: ya sé

Freddie dice: que?

Gibby dice: porque no compran un caballo juntos?

Sam dice: No compraremos in caballo juntosss

Freddie dice: no compraremos un caballo juntosss. (N/A: ambos escribieron al mismo tiempo)

Spencer se ha añadido a la conversación

Spencer dice: holaaaaa a todos

Carly dice: Spencer, q rayos haces aquí?

Spencer dice: solo porque saludo me dices soy anormal?

Carly dice: Shhh ahora, no. Estamos en medio de algo. ¬¬

Gibby dice: Feliz cumpleaños !

Sam dice: q?

Freddie dice: de quién es el cumpleaños ?

Gibby dice: a no es que Guppy cogió mi teclado.

Sam dice: a quién le importa . Bueno que tal si secuestramos a la Señora Benson y …

Carly dice: que te he dicho de secuestrar a la gente…

Sam dice: q es malo e ilegal.

Freddie dice: chicas, concéntrense!

Spencer dice: genial todos saben que pasa menos yo.

Carly dice: Spencer, ahora no ¬¬

Gibby dice: y si la distraemos durante toda la cita?

Freddie dice: Bingo

Sam dice: aleluya

Carly dice: al fin nuestro gordito consentido usa su cerebro .

Spencer dice: q está pasando aquí?

Carly dice: Spence, si te doy más fladoodles para tu nueva escultura, te vas de aquí?

Spencer dice: hecho! ;)

Spencer ha dejado la conversación

Carly dice: muy bien, ahora el punto es …

Sam dice: cómo la distraemos?

Freddie dice: si hacemos que alguien la engañe…

Sam dice: y la secuestre en algún lugar…

Carly dice: Sam, q he dicho de secuestrar gente?

Sam dice: hay Carlangas esta ves su es necesario

Carly dice: Cierto xD

Gibby dice: no entiendo?

Carly dice: como alguien que le guste el jabón líquido …

Así, a todos menos a Gibby se les ocurrió la misma idea…

**Continuará xD**

**Bueno, les gustó? Espero que sí. Espero los reviews xD. Ahh ya estrenaron otra nueva promo de iLMM y solo hay una pequeña parte nueva, pero no la he puesto, porque ya he escrito esa parte y recién la ví. **

**Ya falta poquitísimo para que acabe…**

**Bye, se cuidan (:**


End file.
